


Laurens, I like you a lot

by ham-didnt-die-for-this (Mazriaz)



Series: The Lams AU with the sticky notes [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, ham needs to learn how to sleep, i cannot be li e ve, literal founding fathers fanfiction, tjeff the official moment ruiner 2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazriaz/pseuds/ham-didnt-die-for-this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[To Extra Long Baguette:<br/>10:01pm: gil how tf am i supposed 2 ask ham out if hes literally a l w a y s doing smth<br/>10:02pm: like  yesterday he had 5 meetings back 2 back for all the clubs hes in<br/>10:02pm: and today he’s been writing all day apparently<br/>10:03pm: w h a  t do???? ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laurens, I like you a lot

**Author's Note:**

> what did i do to end up here, writing gay founding fathers fanfiction?? w/e come join me in founding fathers hell @ grantaire-didnt-die-for-this.tumblr.com

[To Ham

9:27pm: hey ham i need to talk to u abt smth, u there

9:34pm: hey

9;34pm: hey

9:34pm: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmm

9:39pm: a l e x a n d e r

9:42pm: h     a     m

9:45pm:... fine u asshole i’m coming to u instead]

 

“Alex you in here-“ Was all John Laurens got out before realizing that his best friend, Alexander Hamilton, was slouched over his desk, snoring; it was no wonder Alex hadn’t gotten his messages. Sighing, John went over to him and gently shook his shoulder. Alex jolted up and looked around before focusing on John, sleepiness tinging his eyes.

“C’mon Alex, it’s like ten, you should call it a night and just go to bed. I bet it’s a lot comfier than sleeping on your desk.”  John tried.

“I have to finish this essay for Washington, I have a vision in my mind and if I don’t do it now I’ll lose it.” Alex  argued, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Ham, are you kidding me? That’s not due for another two weeks. Write down some bullet points and go to sleep. Your eyes are red and there’s a new pyramid of empty starbucks cups that wasn’t there two days ago. You can afford to sleep for at least 7 hours.” John said sternly, using his Disapproving Parent Look ™.  Alex crumbled after a few seconds under the intense scrutiny  and saved whatever documents he was working on before closing his laptop and standing up.

“What’d you even come here for? I turned off my phone so I could concentrate on my paper, so if you texted me I didn’t get it.” Ham asked while changing sluggishly into some pajamas.

“Oh it’s nothing, I just wanted to ask you something, but it can probably wait until you’ve slept for at least eight consecutive hours.” He replied, directing his eyes away from his best friend’s half naked body to the plethora of sticky notes covering the wall next to Alex’s desk. They were rainbow colored and arranged in a strange and byzantine  pattern that John couldn’t discern (it probably made perfect sense to Alex though). Things like “discuss rotc thingy with gwash during office hours (4-7pm mon thru thurs)”, “drag trump on blog post”, and “don’t forget to eat lunch Jlo will give u The Look if u dont” dotted the brightly colored paper. Alex’s voice brought John out of his nosey observations into his life.

“Is it about the ROTC thing? Because I’ve already started writing a petition we can all get people to sign during breaks.” Because of course he had. Alex had finished changing and climbed up the metal rungs to his lofted bed. He plugged in his phone to the convenient outlet at the head of the bed and flopped face-down onto his pillows, taking a moment to sink into the mattress before looking back at John.

“Nah, but that’s good to hear dude. “

“Then what is it? If it was important enough to come all the way here then it must be worthy of my attention.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, dude. I mean, your dorm is literally only two doors down from mine. I’ll uh.. leave you to it. By the way, though, are we still on for that meeting with the Schuyler sisters after King’s class?” John asked as he inched towards the door.

“Yeah dude, of course. I’ll have them meet us in the Starbucks next to the library. See you then.” Alex waved sleepily as John left the room.

  


[To Extra Long Baguette:

10:01pm: gil how tf am i supposed 2 ask ham out if hes literally a l w a y s doing smth

10:02pm: like  yesterday he had 5 meetings back 2 back for all the clubs hes in

10:02pm: and today he’s been writing all day apparently

10:03pm: w h a  t do????]

 

[To JLo:

10:06pm: lmao rip

10:06pm: ill take care of this

10:07pm: never fear lafayette is here

10:07pm: btw i wont be coming back tonight im gonna get wasted w herc and co so u have the dorm 2 urself tonight ;) ]

 

[To Extra Long Baguette:

10:08pm: thanks dude

10:08pm: stay safe and don’t take candy from strangers ]

 

[To JLo:

10:10pm: ;;;;) ]

 

Loud banging on John’s door the next morning rudely interrupted the excellent dream he was having about living during the revolutionary war. He groaned and burrowed deeper into the warm covers hoping that Lafayette would remember where he put his key before he woke up the entire whole hallway. The knocking, however, didn’t stop, and neither did John’s frustration.

“Laurens, I know you’re up, or at least you should be since I’ve been knocking for like two whole minutes. Please open the door, I forgot where I put my key and this hallway is cold.” Alex? What was he doing here? Laurens groggily reached for his phone to check the time. 7:39am. He grumbled as he climbed out of bed and wrapped the duvet around himself, padding over to the door. John opened the door and glared at Alex, who was somehow energetic at the asscrack of dawn, bouncing up and down on his heels.

“Friends don’t wake other friends up at ungodly morning hours unless it’s an emergency, Alex. What’s up?” Alex looked at him seriously and held out his arm. 

“Feel my sweater.”

“What? Alex it’s 8 in the morning. What could you possibly-”

“Just do it, John, feel my sweater.”

“Fine.” Ok, it was a nice sweater, it was plush and a nice deep navy blue that complimented Alex’s eyes nicely. That’s probably not what he wanted to know, though. 

“This,” He said, wiggling his sweater clad arm in front of John’s face, “is boyfriend material. I really recommend it.” 404 error, flirting does not compute.

“What?”  John tilted his head, confused. John wasn’t a morning person.

“My sweater, John, it’s boyfriend material, and so am I. Would you be willing to be my boyfriend?” Came the exasperated answer. Alex looked up at him impatiently, waiting for an answer. Ding! Loading Complete! Oh. Holy shit. Alex, his best friend and probable love of his life just asked to be his boyfriend.

“I… yeah? That would um.. yes. I uh, fully approve of that. 100 percent.” John’s face heated up with embarrassment, but Alex took no stock in his flub up as his face lit up like a Christmas tree, a shy smile gracing his lips.

“Oh my god get a room and shut the fuck up, some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep,” Ruining the moment was none other than Thomas Jefferson, opening his door and glaring at them. Fucking Jefferson, that dude was a dick but he had a point. He and Alex were standing in his dorm doorway having a Moment © . He grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled him into the dorm and closed the door.

“So uh.. what now?” Alex asked licking his lips, “I uh.. didn’t plan this far ahead.” John snorted and smiled at Alex. who was his boyfriend now.  Holy fuck that was going take a while to get used to.

“Wanna go back to sleep? Because that’s what I’m doing regardless of if you join me or not” John replied pulling the duvet tighter around himself.

“Can I? Uh, join you that is. Burr just got back to our dorm and he looks majorly hungover and I don’t want to deal with him right now, and also I may or may not have only slept for five hours and worked on that essay a little more.”  John raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t comment.

“Yeah dude you’re always welcome in my bed.” Totally missing Alex’s eyebrow wiggle, John dove back into the comforts of his tiny bed. Alex followed him and took great pleasure in wrapping himself around John like the octopus he was. He laid half on top of John, nuzzling his face into John’s neck, wrapping an arm around his waist and putting a leg between John’s. He sighed happily, snuggling as close to him as he possibly could. John snorted.

“Comfortable, Ham?”

“Very.” However, the time of teasing was over. Now, it was time to cuddle his boyfriend and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i might add to this later who knows not me
> 
>  
> 
> also the rotc thing alex talks abt is actually smth thats happening at my school- basically the rotc has a winters ball too and they arent letting same sex couples attend (or walk in the door anyway) so the GSA (gay straight alliance club) (which im vice president of) is writing a petition protesting that. It's not gonna change anything for this year's ball, but we're gonna turn this into a campaign for the rest of the year and hopefully turn the tide for the better. Our school is kind of a big deal in the area?? like im not tryna brag but like our school has name recognition bc of our sports teams and we're hoping that other schools near us will hear that our school is going progressive and maybe they'll follow our lead.


End file.
